dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze vs Vegeta
Blaze vs Vegeta is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-eighth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 3! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragonball Z! It's time for two royals from rival franchises to lock up in battle. Which royal will remain with their title? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight In Blaze's mind, there was no call for the actions of Prince Vegeta in this world. The man had been unable to get his way, trying to order his way to full power so he could hunt down the 'Dragon Balls'. Blaze set out to confront the Saiyan, and made her way to the palace where Vegeta was choking out one of the royal guards. "Release him now, Vegeta!" Blaze demanded, summoning fire to her hand. Vegeta laughed. "Yes your majesty. Please spare me!" he then sarcastically got down on his knees and clasped his hands together, mimicking a prayer. "You would be unwise to mock the princess. Especially when you ''are the intruder." Vegeta sneered. "Oh please, kitty. The worst you could do is give me fleas... wait, better not take any chances!" he then sprang up, hurling a ki blast at Blaze who moved her head out of the way at the last second. The attack shattered a part of the wall, and Blaze gritted her teeth. "Alright. You asked for this!" '''Here we go! ' Cat and Saiyan clashed with multiple kicks, they raced around the room with great speed and strong kicks but were evenly matched. Vegeta vanished and then reappeared behind the door to the room. He kicked it off its hinges and then threw it at Blaze who leapt over it to dodge it. She then landed on her feet and threw fireballs at Vegeta. The princes countered with ki energy and then raced towards Blaze who gladly met him with an Axel Tornado, throwing Vegeta spine thirst onto the wall. He picked himself back up and fired repeated Energy Bullets at Blaze, who took a beat down from the projectiles. She backed off, trying to counter with her Spinning Claws but Vegeta rushed in from behind and kicked Blaze through the ceiling. He then grabbed her by the tail and tossed her at a nearby bridge. Blaze smashed into it hard, but picked herself up to wall bounce up and towards Vegeta. She ducked an elbow strike and then roundhouse kicked him down into a grassy field. She dropped down before him, spinning in a ball and charging into the Saiyan's chest. She delivered several Spinning Claws into her foe's chest but Vegeta remained fairly unharmed. "Okay, kitty. Now back off!" Vegeta demanded, kicking Blaze off him. He glared at the cat who matched him with a glare of defiance. "Time to put you down! Galick Gun: FIRE!" the attack raced at Blaze who quickly used her Axel Tornado to get up above the explosion of the attack. She then dropped down, looking to plant her heel into Vegeta's head but he teleported behind her and elbowed her in the back of the neck. Blaze fell forwards and Vegeta kept up the pressure with several ki charged punches. Blaze lashed out with a Spinning Claw and caught Vegeta in the face with it and then she began laying into the Saiyan with Burst Dashes. She kept this up until Vegeta teleported above again. She desperately tried to close the gap between them but he was quicker to the punch. He pulled himself out of the way of Blaze's kick and then fired a Lucora Gun into the cat's back. Blaze was planted into the ground hard and she slowly staggered to her feet. "You can tap out now if you need too." Vegeta said with a grin. Blaze grimaced, but refused to give in. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of making me give up!" she declared. "Then I will have the satisfaction of your DEATH ''instead... Galick Gun!" Blaze thought she was close enough to stop him, but Vegeta teleported to Blaze's former position before unleashing the attack. "FIRE!" Blaze took the brunt of the attack, landing hard on the ground in a heap. Vegeta began laughing. "I knew you couldn't keep that up. Now then, where was I?" he was about to take off when Blaze spoke again. "Why are you so certain of victory, Vegeta?" she asked, picking herself up. She then revealed the Sol Emeralds, which began to surround the cat and envelope her in a new colour. Burning Blaze now stood before Vegeta, and she was ready to fight! "Oh boy, another someone with multiple forms!" Vegeta said sarcastically, before rushing Burning Blaze. She quickly summoned a pillar of fire before Vegeta, catching him in the centre of the flames. He burst out, revealing an energy shield around his body. Blaze used her better speed and strength to pummel Vegeta with claws and fireballs, zipping around the Saiyan as he desperately fired Lucora Guns around him. "Stay still you fiery little bitch!" Vegeta demanded, swinging wildly at Burning Blaze. The cat grabbed Vegeta's arm and flew up the side of the castle, dragging Vegeta's face against the wall. He released her victim and then stomped on his chest. "Kneel before me!" Blaze demanded. Vegeta got on his knees but instead of praying, he began to glow. "What's this?" a concerned Blaze wondered as Vegeta threw her off him and revealed his Super Saiyan God form. The two empowered royals clashed again, neither giving an inch in the lock up. Blaze summoned fire around them and then expanded it into a fiery tornado that surrounded the two of them as they clashed. Vegeta fired multiple variants of ki at Blaze, who's guard held up against the offence. She lunged with a Spinning Claw, but missed barely. Vegeta capitalised by grabbing her by the throat and slamming her down through the roof of the castle. Vegeta then looked down at the building and charged up another big move. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he screamed, throwing the attack down after where he had thrown Blaze. The explosion ruined the castle, sending debris scattering over the area. Vegeta laughed to himself and turned around. He then felt a huge fireball blast into his back. "GRRRAAUGH! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Vegeta snarled, turning around as the raging Burning Blaze returned from the rubble. She kicked him in the stomach, and then clawed him across the face before spiking him to the floor with a heel kick. She then summoned a fireball the size of the castle and engulfed it in an Axel Tornado. With all her might she brought the attack down on Vegeta, the Super Saiyan desintegrated from the heat on impact. Blaze then got out of Burning Blaze and collapsed against a boulder, barely awake after the fatigue of the battle washed over her. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Blaze!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs